


ROMANCE

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Doncel Draco Malfoy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sex, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Después de diecisiete años de viudez, James Potter decide rehacer su vida. Un bello doncel es a quien entregará su corazón. ¿Pero qué hará James cuando se de cuenta de que su único hijo se ha enamorado de su prometido?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Doncel

_Inglaterra principios del siglo XIX_

Cuando la madre de Harry falleció, el pequeño solo contaba con cinco años de edad y a pesar de sus escasos años de vida, comprendió muy bien lo que significaba la muerte de su madre, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con su padre cuando este le informó que se mudarían a Londres. Vivir en la mansión de los Potter, en Escocia, no era algo que deseara para sus próximos años de vida, el solo pensar en el recuerdo de Lily significaba una gran tristeza para ambos hombres.

Cuando Harry cumplió los veinte años, James decidió que era momento de volver a Escocia, dejando a su hijo la encomienda de iniciar sus propios negocios y así comenzar a formar su patrimonio, pues en poco tiempo tendría que elegir una mujer o doncel con quien formaría su familia.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Quedarse a cargo de los negocios representaba una gran responsabilidad y que su padre confiara tanto en él le provocaba muchísimo orgullo y satisfacción consigo mismo. Así, su padre se retiró y buscó el descanso que después de tantos años necesitaba. Y Harry comenzó a abrirse puertas entre la gente influyente de la capital.

James Potter por su parte, retomaba viejas amistades que creyó alguna vez haber dejado en el pasado.

Peter Pettigrew era una de esas tantas.

Después de muchos años de no verse, Peter comenzó a frecuentar demasiado a James. Casi se podría decir que pasaban todos los días juntos. Recordando el pasado o en ocasiones actualizándose sobre los acontecimientos más relevantes del país y Europa.

Así pasaron dos apresurados años. En los que no se había necesitado romper la rutina, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Peter hizo una pregunta a James.

— ¿Por qué no te volviste a casar?

James dejó de beber su whisky e hizo a un lado el vaso medio vacío. Se irguió en su asiento y se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo. Peter incluso creyó ofenderle con su comentario. Hasta que el pelinegro respondió:

— Lily siempre será la mujer de mi vida y es la madre de Harry. Para mí es difícil concebir la idea de pasar mi tiempo con alguien que no sea ella.

— Pero... —pareció dudar por un momento— Si te soy sincero, pensé que por el bien de Harry volverías a casarte, ya que un niño siempre necesitará de la imagen femenina en casa.

— Supe sobrevivir a Harry sin el apoyo de una pareja —intervino James con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tus necesidades físicas? —se atrevió a cuestionar el castaño.

Nuevamente James permaneció en silencio por lo que parecieron largos minutos.

— No sé, no lo había pensado así. Durante estos años, siempre iba a algún lugar, me desahogaba y eso era todo. Como dije anteriormente y vuelvo a reiterar, jamás necesité una pareja para sobrevivir —se echó a reír.

Peter lo miró arqueando una ceja.

— Verás —dijo de pronto—, yo quiero hablarte de algo y necesito que me escuches hasta el final.

James asintió esperando a que su amigo continuara.

— En Wiltshire hay una familia, imagino que has oído de ellos —miró fijamente al hombre y continuó—. Hablo de los Lestrange —James esta vez asintió, claro que los conocía, todos los ingleses de renombre alguna vez en su vida habían oído hablar de ellos—. Bueno, el caso es que los Lestrange están buscando una pareja adecuada para su sobrino, él es un doncel —agregó por si no lo había comprendido—, un doncel bastante hermoso debo agregar. A lo que voy es que ellos necesitan asegurar la estabilidad del jovencito y yo pensé en ti, es decir, tu economía es muy estable, no eres muy viejo, tampoco demasiado joven y tu familia no tiene ninguna mancha vergonzosa, agregando que el joven siendo tu cónyugue obtendría el titulo de duque.

James meditaba las palabras de Peter.

— Además considero que necesitas a alguien James. Piénsalo bien, pues Harry prácticamente ha volado del nido y pronto necesitarás alguien a tu lado no solo porque ya no podrás salir por allí y buscar mujeres, sino porque a nuestra edad necesitamos encontrar la estabilidad.

― ¿Qué hay de sus padres? ―de cierta manera eso le intrigaba.

― Ambos padres murieron, dejando a cargo a los tíos. La señora Lestrange es la hermana de la madre.

James hizo una mueca que Peter no supo interpretar.

Luego asintió y dijo: — Lo pensaré.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Días más tarde, Peter llegaba a la gran mansión de los Malfoy en Wiltshire.

Llevaba entre las manos una carta sellada con el emblema de los Potter el cual fue entregado a Rabastan Lestrange.

El señor Lestrange sonrió e hizo que Peter lo acompañara a su despacho, lugar donde respondería inmediatamente la misiva.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Harry había salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos y ahora volvía a casa satisfecho por la diversión de la noche y lo bien que le estaba yendo en los negocios. De hecho esa salida tuvo el fin de celebrar, según la opinión de sus amigos.

— ¿Hay correo? —preguntó al mayordomo, quien le tendió un paquete de sobres.

— De socios y una carta de su padre, la cual llegó esta mañana.

Harry hizo una mueca, su padre recién la semana pasada había enviado noticias, era muy pronto para recibir otra carta.

— Gracias, ya puedes retirarte a tus habitaciones.

El hombre dio una ligera inclinación y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Harry caminó directamente al despacho para leer con calma la misiva.

Conforme iba avanzando en las palabras de su padre se fue sorprendiendo más y más ante lo que decía.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó al terminar.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
— Así que James Potter se nos casa —decía su amigo Ron, sentado frente a él y disfrutando de una buena copa de coñac.

Harry resopló.

— Estoy intentando sentirme bien por él, pero por alguna razón no puedo.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y cuándo es la boda?

— En la carta dice que en dos meses, pero quiere que esté allí lo más pronto posible, para acondicionar todo y para conocer al prometido, quien llegará a Escocia dentro de un mes.

— Entonces... que te vaya muy bien amigo, espero tu futura madrastra sea de tu agrado —dijo en tono burlón. Harry solo le gruñó, pero al final también sonrió.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

— Están sacando la casa por la ventana —afirmó Harry bajando del carruaje.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor, inspeccionando todos los muebles viejos que habían sido abandonados afuera de la casa.

— Joven Harry, nos alegra verlo -saludó el señor Creevey, mayordomo principal de la mansión.

— Y a mí también me alegra verlos. ¿Cómo ha estado la familia?

— Bastante bien joven Harry, gracias por preguntar.

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo, unos sirvientes se ocupaban de llevar su equipaje al interior.

Harry por su parte se dispuso a inspeccionar el resto de la casa y de paso buscar a su padre para saludarlo.

— ¿Pero, qué es lo que hacen? —cuestionó cuando vio que los vestidos de su madre eran arrojados fuera de los baúles donde habían permanecido guardados los últimos diecisiete años. 

— Nos ordenaron que sacáramos todo lo que ya no se usa en la casa, incluidos estos viejos vestidos —respondió una jovencita, quien le miró temerosa.

— ¿Mi padre ha ordenado tal atrocidad? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono severo.

— Fue el señor Pettigrew.

— ¿Y quién es ese mequetrefe?

— Es el señor que se está encargando de todo...

— Está bien, tranquila —se reprendió a sí mismo internamente por espantar a las chiquillas—. Dejen eso como estaba y llévenlo a mi habitación. Joyas, fotografías y demás que encuentren lo dejan allí. ¿Saben dónde se encuentra mi padre?

— En los jardines —se apresuró a responder otra de las jóvenes.

Harry asintió y se dirigió directamente a la parte trasera de la mansión.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

— ¡ORDENÓ QUE TIRARAN LAS COSAS DE MAMÁ! —vociferó muy enfadado.

Hace unos cuantos minutos se habían reencontrado, se saludaron, se medio abrazaron y después Harry preguntó por los cambios que se estaban llevando a cabo. James tuvo que decirle que Peter Pettigrew estaba a cargo de la remodelación, ya que él no tenía el valor de cambiar nada de esa casa, por lo que Peter amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Luego comenzó la discusión. Ya que Harry no estaba de acuerdo en permitir que ese hombre decidiera en algo que correspondía totalmente a la familia.

— Tranquilízate. Si tanto quieres encargarte de la remodelación, entonces te encomiendo el trabajo. Le diré a mi amigo que desde hoy tú estarás a cargo.

Harry resopló, más luego agradeció a su padre por el gesto.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

— Enviaré las cosas de mamá a la casa de adquirí en Bedford —mencionó durante la cena, percibiendo el leve malestar demostrado en la cara de Pettigrew.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, pueden quedarse aquí. Asignaremos una habitación para que se disponga completamente a las cosas de Lily —se apresuró a responder James.

— No es necesario. La habitación de mamá ya ha sido desalojada, considero que es mejor así. Además, no creo que tu prometido esté de acuerdo en que mantengas las cosas de tu antigua mujer en el mismo lugar donde él vivirá.

James solo asintió.

— Por cierto. Invité a Neville y a Ron a pasar unos días aquí. Espero no te moleste.

— No me molesta, es solo que con tanto trabajo...

— De hecho, van a ayudarme.

— Entonces está bien, no hay ningún problema —James sonrió hacia las dos personas que permanecían en la mesa.

Luego continuaron la cena sin cruzar muchas palabras hasta que comenzaron a servirles el postre.

— ¿Y cómo es? —hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente prácticamente desde que recibió la carta en Londres.

James pareció no comprender a qué se refería su hijo por largo tiempo hasta que al fin cayó en cuenta. Le estaba preguntando por el hijo de los Malfoy.

— Es... joven —se limitó a responder.

En realidad, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre su prometido. Solo sabía que era joven, apenas una flor en primavera y que era un doncel muy bonito.

Harry arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

— ¿Al menos parece amable?

— Es un doncel hermoso y bien educado —intervino Peter, si eso es lo que le preocupa joven Potter.

El aludido lo miró con cierto desdén.

— ¿Sirius está invitado? A la boda, quiero decir.

— Si, me parece que llegará una semana antes de que se celebre.

Al menos no todo iba tan mal, si Sirius y Remus aparecían por allí no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar como lo hacía sentir este hombre, Pettigrew.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Harry permanecía recostado en su gran cama de dosel, mirando al techo y pensando.

— Hermoso y bien educado —susurró a la nada—. Eso no me responde nada. Al menos sé que es joven, tendrá unos veinticinco o veintisiete, para ser prometido a papá me imagino que ya debe ser un doncel viejo, alguien con quien nadie ha querido contraer matrimonio.

De verdad quería alegrarse por su padre, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Tal vez solo necesitaba conocer al famoso doncel para menguar esas dudas y reconocer que su padre sería muy feliz rehaciendo su vida.

Sonrió ante el hecho. Mañana llegaría el heredero de los Malfoy y entonces todas esas dudas y temores se irían con el viento.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

La mañana fue lluviosa, por lo que el viaje del doncel se retrasó hasta la tarde.

Casi comenzaba a anochecer cuando los fuertes pasos de los caballos y el sonido de las ruedas de los carruajes resonaron a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente los sirvientes de la mansión se movilizaron para darle la bienvenida a la familia Lestrange.

Harry se desperezó y se vistió adecuadamente cuando fue informado.

Salió hasta el gran jardín frontal y aguardó allí junto a su padre y la servidumbre. Mas a lo lejos se encontraban sus amigos, Ron y Neville, mirando todo con suma curiosidad, pues también tenían muchas ganas de conocer al futuro señor Potter.

Pronto, los carruajes estuvieron frente a la casa y mientras se ocupaban de bajar las maletas. James y Harry caminaron hasta el carruaje principal, lugar de donde salió un hombre pelinegro quien les dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

— Buenas noches, señor Lestrange —saludó James con una ligera sonrisa, Harry solo se limitó a observar.

— Buenas noches —respondió el rubio. En seguida ofreció una mano al interior de la cabina la cual fue tomada por una mano enguantada.

A continuación, una bella pelinegra emergió del interior y tal como el hombre, su mirada y semblante eran de una persona arrogante y distinguida.

A Harry le latía apresuradamente el corazón ante la expectativa de quien sería su futura madrastra.

Y por poco no pudo contener el jadeo que quiso emitir cuando un jovencito de enormes ojos grises y largo cabello rubio emergió del carruaje, plantándose exactamente frente a él.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!", pensó sintiendo su respiración y todo a su alrededor detenerse, "¿Ese hermoso ser es el Doncel?".

Anteriormente, Harry había conocido muchos donceles, pero ninguno se comparaba con el que tenía en ese momento frente a sus ojos.

— Nos presentamos formalmente —se escuchó la voz del señor Lestrange—. Mi nombre es Rabastan Lestrange, ella es mi esposa Bellatrix y mi sobrino Draco.

— Draco —saboreó el nombre en un leve susurro.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los del doncel, quien se sonrojó y desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

— Yo soy James Potter y este es mi hijo Harry.

Pasadas las presentaciones todos pasaron directamente al salón donde continuaron la charla.

— Es muy bonito —susurró su amigo Ron a su oído, Harry hizo un asentimiento y fingió desinterés, aunque en el fondo se moría por decirle que sí, que era el doncel más bello que había visto en su vida-. Tu padre es un suertudo -he allí la razón por la que no podía expresar su opinión abiertamente.

Poco después Neville también se unió a la charla.

— ¿En serio es el prometido de tu padre? —cuestionó manteniendo la voz baja para que solo ellos tres pudiera escuchar, Harry asintió—. ¿Seguro no lo está reservando para ti?

Harry lo miró incrédulo, intentando adivinar a qué se refería.

— Es que, es muy joven para tu padre. Cuántos años tendrá, ¿Quince?

— Diecisiete —corrigió el pelinegro.

Neville le lanzó una mirada significativa, para hacerle saber que aun así seguía siendo joven.

— ¿Y tu padre cuántos...? —Ron no terminó la pregunta.

— Cuarenta —prácticamente jadeó la respuesta.

— Son muchos años —mencionó Ron.

— Veintitrés —dijo Neville.

Harry desvió su mirada al pequeño doncel quien permanecía neutral ante todo el desbarajuste que allí se llevaba a cabo.

Mantenía ambas manos descansando en su regazo y las miraba como si fueran lo único interesante del mundo.

Por su parte, James y Rabastan mantenían una conversación profunda mientras Bellatrix permanecía impasible con su mirada altiva y desafiante.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Por las próximas cuatro semanas los Lestrange permanecerían hospedados en la mansión Potter. Harry como buen anfitrión les dio espacio, tanto a la familia como a su padre, ya que era necesario que los prometidos se conocieran.

— Parece que no estás feliz por tu padre —dijo Neville mientras paseaban a caballo por los alrededores.

Ron no había querido acompañarlos, pues se sentía algo indispuesto.

— Pensé que lo estaría después de conocer al prometido, pero simplemente no puedo —confesó sin poder evitarlo.

— He visto como lo miras —Harry jadeó y miró aterrado a su amigo—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no soy quien ha de juzgarte, además... ¿qué de malo tiene que te sientas atraído por el futuro consorte de tu padre?

— Escuchas lo que dices. ¡Él es mi padre, no tengo derecho a hacerle esto!

— Pero si no estás haciendo nada malo —justificó—, mirar con deseo a tu futura madrastra no tiene nada de malo.

Harry negó con la cabeza desaprobando las palabras de su amigo, aunque muy en el fondo se dijo: "Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ni que fueras a quitarle al novio".

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

— ¿Por qué...? —dijo en un tenue susurro mientras pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por su largo y suave cabello.

— ¿Qué cosa, señorito Draco? —cuestionó Hermione, su dama de compañía.

— Nada, cosas mías —la chica asintió y continuó su lectura.

Draco se reprendió a sí mismo por hablar en voz alta, pues estuvo a punto de ser descubierto. Mas después de un rato de meditación pronunció:

— ¿Hermione, qué piensas de mi futuro marido? ―Ella lo miró expectante por algunos segundos, apartó el libro y sonrió.

— Parece una buena persona, alguien que se desvivirá por atenciones hacia usted, alguien que procurará su bienestar.

— Pero en apariencia —ella asintió.

— Es algo atractivo, a pesar de los años, sin embargo... —soltó una risita tonta, Draco dejó de cepillarse en cabello y se acercó a ella para susurrar sus palabras.

— ¿Sin embargo...? —motivó a la chica a continuar.

— Es una tontería, señorito Draco.

— Dilo, te lo suplico —pidió.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego asintió y sonrió.

— Su hijo, él sí que es un hombre atractivo. Sus ojos verdes brillan como dos gemas preciosas y su sonrisa es encantadora, además su rostro, así como su porte es tan varonil...

Draco sintió un calorcito llenando su vientre.

— Si, lo es.

— ¿Y ha visto como le mira, señorito Draco? Cada vez que le mira, parece que sus ojos sonríen por su mera presencia.

— ¡Hermione! —esta vez si la reprendió.

— Discúlpeme por el atrevimiento —dijo ella sumamente avergonzada y arrepentida.

— Está bien, solo te ordeno no vuelvas a mencionarlo. Pronto seré la pareja del padre de ese hombre, no puedes estar hablando así tan libremente, nos meteríamos en problemas.

Ella asintió y se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Harry caminaba por los jardines de la mansión disfrutando del aire fresco de la mañana cuando vislumbró a Draco, quien olía las rosas y sonreía cada vez que la dama de compañía hablaba.

Inconscientemente se escondió tras unos arbustos y lo observó a detalle, deleitándose con su belleza e inocencia.

"Si yo fuera tu prometido, ahora mismo te llevaría a un lugar apartado, nos ocultaríamos de la dama y luego te besaría tras los rosales", pensaba mientras observaba esos pequeños labios.

"Imagínate. Tú y yo, en una fiesta de gala, allí es donde nos conocimos. En el mismo instante en que te vi supe que eras el doncel de mi vida, todo mi mundo. Y entonces, caminaría a paso decidido hasta donde tú y tus padres se encuentran y diría: Señor Malfoy, vengo a pedirle permiso para que me conceda el primer baile de su hijo".

Sonrió.

"Tú te sonrojarías, pero mirarías a tu padre esperanzado. Lucius dudaría, pero al ver tu mirada terminaría asintiendo y yo te llevaría de la mano hasta el centro del salón".

— ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? —la voz a su lado lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Ron, me has asustado! —reprendió.

El pelirrojo únicamente arqueó una ceja.

— Sonreía porque...

— Oh, mira nada más, eres un voyerista. Pero amigo, no está nada bien observar a tu padre mientras pasa tiempo con su prometido.

Harry volteó de inmediato. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho cuando vio a Draco y a su padre conversando. El doncel sonreía y su padre hablaba de algo que no podía escuchar. Mientras tanto, la dama de compañía se paseaba a una distancia considerable, para darles su espacio.

— Solo quiero saber si mi padre está bien.

— Por supuesto —respondió en tono burlón.

— ¿Eso qué se supone que significa? —cuestionó comenzando a enfadarse.

— Neville me platicó una que otra cosa. No te vayas a enfadar con él.

— Vámonos de aquí —ordenó Harry, invitando a Ron a adelantarse. Antes de ponerse en marcha echó un último vistazo a la pareja y se reprendió por ser tan estúpido y haber permitido que su corazón se enamorara de Draco Malfoy.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Draco vio cuando Harry salió a los jardines.

— Hermione, acompáñame, quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco.

La chica castaña se apresuró a seguirlo hasta los jardines.

Caminaron pocos metros hasta que pudo ver a Harry paseando a lo lejos.

Acarició con sus largos dedos los pétalos de una rosa blanca y luego susurró:

— Dime Hermione, ¿qué está haciendo?

Hermione hizo como si inspeccionaba los narcisos y luego respondió:

— Le observa —Draco sonrió—, desde que apareció en su campo de visión no ha dejado de hacerlo.

Ante las palabras de su dama sintió que su pecho se calentaba y sus entrañas vibraban como si millones de mariposas se hubieran instalado en su estómago.

— Alguien se acerca —advirtió la castaña en un susurro.

James Potter hizo acto de presencia. Saludó a ambos jóvenes y luego dijo:

— He tenido una inquietud hace tiempo. ¿Se ha sentido cómodo en la mansión?

— Por supuesto que sí, no debe sentirse preocupado por eso. Los sirvientes nos han tratado muy bien, así como los otros invitados. Además, este lugar es muy tranquilo.

James pareció estar satisfecho con la respuesta.

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Le ha dado problemas?

Esta vez Draco sonrió. Ni por un momento se le pudo pasar por la cabeza tal cosa. Realmente lo que Harry le había dado no era más que un tipo de alegría a la que aún no le había encontrado nombre.

— No, por supuesto que no. Él ha mantenido su distancia en todo momento, es un hombre muy caballeroso.

James asintió orgulloso del buen comportamiento de su hijo.

— Me alegro —respondió—. Regresaré a la casa. Lleguen a tiempo para el desayuno -sin más, volvió al interior. Draco buscó a Harry con la mirada, pero ya no se encontraba tras los arbustos, se sintió triste.

— Señorito Draco —balbuceó Hermione conociendo el dolor de su señorito.

— Hermione, me parece que he descubierto lo que es el amor.

La chica jadeó y no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, tratando de consolar su triste corazón.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda y el ambiente no podía estar más sofocante.

Draco, con ayuda de Hermione, repasaba una y otra vez la rutina que debería seguir para ese día. Estaba bien, no le pesaba, sin embargo, el movimiento afuera evitaba que pudiera ver a Harry.

"Harry", hermosos ojos verdes que desde el momento en que se conocieron no habían dejado de mirarle. Su rostro angulado y perfil perfecto, digno de admiración. Con razón todas las damas y donceles de la mansión suspiraban cada vez que lo veían pasar. Su cabello alborotado, Draco sabía que en realidad era muy suave, si tan solo pudiera tocarlo. Y esa sonrisa sincera que siempre ofrecía a las personas que estimaba, a él ya le había sonreído en una ocasión y no mentiría si revelara que sintió como su corazón se estremecía.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser con él? —cuestionó con pesar.

Hermione le había escuchado e hizo a un lado el libro que tenía entre las manos.

— Sabe que el señor James es el que lleva el título de duque, además posee la riqueza de la familia Potter. Por eso ha sido él.

— Yo no deseo un título y mucho menos riqueza. Lo único que deseo es estar con alguien que despierte en mí esta ferocidad que siento cada vez que él está cerca.

Por principios de seguridad, él y su dama habían pactado no mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera en la privacidad de sus habitaciones.

— Él también le desea, ese es un hecho —mencionó Hermione en modo pensativo.

Draco la miraba esperando que ella encontrara una solución a su martirio.

— Sin duda tiene dinero. Escuché que envió las cosas de la difunta Lily Potter a una casa que tiene en... no estoy segura ahora, pero eso averigüe. Además, se ha hecho de su propio patrimonio, escuché decir al señor Weasley que pronto elegirá una esposa, pues ya cuenta con las condiciones necesarias para formar una familia.

Draco jadeó asustado. Si eso que decía Hermione era verdad, Harry se casaría y se iría de Escocia. Tal vez se volverían a ver, pero ya ambos casados, formando sus propias familias y esto que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos quedaría como un simple recuerdo estúpido de jóvenes inexpertos.

— Trate de encontrar su felicidad —pidió la chica angustiada por el semblante que mostraba el señorito.

Draco asintió. Se limpió una pequeña lagrima que casi era imperceptible y se dispuso a arreglarse para bajar al comedor.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

— Te imaginas, tus hijos con un tío de su edad —Seamus, un amigo que recientemente había llegado a Escocia se echó a reír, burlándose—. Sin duda tu padre sí que tiene suerte.

— Mucha —susurró Harry con melancolía.

— ¡QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA, SEAMUS! —vociferó Neville muy enfadado.

— ¡Yo solo digo la verdad! Aunque no tiene nada de malo que parezca el hermano menor de Harry.

— En serio cállate —intervino Ron viendo como su amigo apretaba fuertemente los puños—. Lo mejor será que pasando la boda vuelvas a Londres.

Harry asintió.

— ¡Oh! —exhaló Seamus una vez se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Harry decidió que no podía más con esa tortura. Por lo cual optó por evitar al doncel, esa era la principal razón por la que únicamente se encontraban durante los desayunos y cenas. Las comidas las evitaba totalmente con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Afortunadamente Sirius y Remus ya se encontraban en la mansión y eso le permitía escabullirse con mayor facilidad, ya que ambas perdonas distraían a su padre y a los Lestrange.

Solo una semana faltaba, podía resistirlo. Siete días más y la tortura habría terminado. Se iría, buscaría una hermosa joven o un dulce doncel y pediría su mano en matrimonio. Se volvería a enamorar y este episodio de su vida no sería más que un desafortunado recuerdo.

O eso es lo que quería creer, si no fuera porque el destino se empeñó en que ocurriera todo lo contrario.


	2. Doncel

_A solo seis días de la boda..._

Draco salió huyendo de la mansión. Se sentía sofocado, su pecho dolía y tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar?

La lluvia más la oscuridad de la noche empañaba su visión. Pero no le importó. El solo hecho de saber que en unos cuantos días estaría atado a alguien que no amaba y además las prácticamente nulas posibilidades de hacer su amor posible se acabarían no le permitía respirar.

Se sentía tan mal que sin siquiera llamar a Hermione salió de la mansión y corrió sin rumbo fijo, importándole poco que estuviera descalzo y que únicamente estuviera usando el camisón para dormir.

Harry se encontraba contemplando el diluvio que prácticamente se desbocaba en el exterior cuando vislumbró una silueta blanca.

Con la manga de la camisa limpió el vidrio empañado descubriendo que era una persona la cual se adentraba en el bosque.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó su chaqueta y salió al exterior.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que el lodo entorpecía sus pasos. Al llegar al borde del bosque vio a una persona sentada sobre el húmedo pasto. Su espalda encorvada y las piernas flexionadas como si momentos antes hubiera estado de rodillas.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que distinguió una larga cabellera platinada.

― ¿Draco? ―susurró anonadado.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos exaltado y trató de levantarse, pero sus extremidades se habían congelado por el frío.

Harry se reprendió internamente por haber tenido el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre.

― Draco, mi dulce Draco ―exhaló degustando lo bien que sonaba ese nombre en su voz.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintiendo un fuerte calor emerger desde su pecho.

― ¡Váyase por favor! ―pidió, más Harry no obedeció, por el contrario, se acercó más a su cuerpo.

Se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

― Le advierto que si no se va...

― Si no me voy... ―le animó a continuar.

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

― Tendré que...

Entonces Harry lo besó.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_A cinco días de la boda..._

― Draco tiene una fiebre terrible ―exclamaba Bellatrix caminando de un lado hacia otro enfadada―. Niña, pero cómo permitiste que saliera en medio de la noche.

― Lo lamento mucho, señora Bellatrix ―sollozó apenada Hermione.

― Lo lamento, lo lamento ―repitió con sarcasmo―. Con eso no solucionas nada. En cinco días es la boda, ¿Crees que estará bien para entonces?

Hermione no pudo más y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Bella salió soltando un fuerte resoplido.

― Una completa inútil.

Draco por su parte permanecía en cama.

Tenía una fiebre terrible, por lo que no había dejado de delirar en todo el día.

La noche anterior, después de haber recibido el beso de Harry, corrió de regreso a la casa, ya importándole poco que alguien lo viera.

Las gotas que escurrían de su ropa formaron un camino de agua por los pisos y escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación, se echó directamente a la cama aun empapado. Allí se sumergió entre las colchas y lloró su pena hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Por su parte, Harry quiso correr tras él, evitar que lo abandonara, pero sabía que no era adecuado. Por lo que esperó unos minutos. Luego volvió a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa y se tomó un vaso de whisky para entrar en calor.

En la comodidad de su habitación tuvo tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Pues a pesar de que quería salir en busca de Draco, entrar a su habitación y declararle su amor estaba consciente de que era un gran error. Metería en problemas a Draco, lastimaría a su padre. A pesar de eso no pudo dejar de pensaren los fríos y suaves labios que tuvo la dicha de probar, aunque sea una vez en su vida.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_A cuatro días de la boda..._

Draco no había mejorado, por lo que mandaron llamar al médico del pueblo más cercano.

― La boda tendrá que retrasarse ―advirtió Rabastan mirando con enojo a Bellaxtrix.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? Es culpa de la inútil de Hermione ―explicó con desdén―. Te dije que no debimos recoger a esa huérfana.

Rabastan no siguió hablando, solamente bebió una buena cantidad de coñac mientras pensaba qué hacer para que la boda se llevara a cabo en el día acordado.

Bella salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaba Hermione. Quien cuidaba de Draco.

― Ven acá niña tonta ―dijo tomándola del cabello.

Ella gimió de dolor.

― Suéltela ―murmuró Ron, entrando a la habitación y apartando a la chica de las garras de la morena.

― ¿Y usted quién se cree para entrar a la habitación de mi sobrino sin autorización?

― Solo he venido a ver cómo se encuentra. Me alegro de haberlo hecho pues desapruebo la manera tan brusca en que trata a la señorita.

Bella resopló, salió de la habitación más enfadada que cuando entró.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Hermione asintió―. ¿Y el señorito Malfoy?

― La fiebre no ha disminuido, pero el médico ya le ha suministrado unos remedios. Asegura que pronto mejorará ―ella sonrió al final.

Ron salió de la habitación del doncel sigilosamente y se dirigió al pequeño salón donde todos sus amigos se encontraban reunidos.

― La señorita asegura que ya ha pasado el peligro ―dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

― Gracias Ron.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Sus amigos se encontraban preocupados, pues el pelinegro jamás se mostró de esa manera en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_A tres días de la boda..._

Draco despertó exaltado, miró todo a su alrededor intentando recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero todo estaba borrado de su mente.

Hermione se acercó y le consoló dirigiéndole palabras cariñosas.

Al recuperar un poco la cordura se dejó abrazar por ella. Poco después pidió un poco de aire fresco y luz natural, por lo que la chica abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar un poco de aire. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en esa noche. El momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los enormes ojos verde esmeralda y luego... luego ese beso, que, aunque apenas fue un pequeño roce, fue suficiente para que se diera por perdido.

¡Estaba completamente enamorado de quien sería su futuro hijastro! Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez por pura frustración.

Hermione se acercó de inmediato y lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. Él se aferró a ella y gimoteó:

― Necesito verle ―ella asintió―. Esta noche, necesito verle, debes traerlo sin que nadie se entere.

La chica muy decidida dijo un fuerte "si, no le defraudaré" y le obsequió una sonrisa cómplice, sus ojos también estaban empañados en lágrimas.

Y tal como lo prometió, esa noche caminó entre la oscuridad hacia la habitación del joven Potter.

Llamó un par de veces, intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible. Y estaba a punto de golpear más fuerte la puerta cuando fue abierta y unos enormes ojos verdes la deslumbraron.

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó fuerte la mandíbula.

― Buenas noches ―comenzó ella titubeando―, disculpe por molestarlo a tan altas horas de la noche ―su voz era muy baja pero aun así miró hacia ambos lados del corredor para corroborar que los pasillos estaban desolados.

― Entra ―ordenó Harry y se hizo a un lado para que la muchacha pudiera entrar.

Dentro estaba el amigo pelirrojo y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo, quiso volver por donde vino, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

― Habla, no tengo secretos con mis amigos.

Ella comprendió perfectamente, asintió y dijo:

― El señorito quiere verle ―a Hermione le pareció que los ojos verdes brillaron aún más después de esas simples palabras―, esta noche ―pronunció en un susurro que rápidamente se disipó en la estancia.

Por su parte, Harry estaba en un completo dilema. Por un lado, quería correr a la alcoba de ese hermoso doncel y besarle hasta que sus labios se partieran y por el otro pensaba en su padre, quien se supone se casaría con ese mismo doncel en tan solo tres días más.

― ¡Por favor, le suplico que asista! ―exclamó con evidente dolor―. Aunque sea para rechazarle.

Inevitablemente Harry soltó un jadeo. Esas pocas palabras decían demasiado. No estaba seguro si eran solo palabras que se le ocurrieron a la dama en el momento o efectivamente, eso era lo que Draco esperaba. De ser así... ¿Sería tan fuerte como para rechazar a un ser así de divino, alguien de quien se había enamorado?

― Quédate con Ron ―Harry tomó una capa para cubrirse y salió de la habitación de la misma manera sigilosa en que había llegado la castaña.

Hermione quiso salir tras del joven Potter, pero Ron la detuvo. Ella se sonrojó al sentir los fuertes dedos tocar sus hombros con delicadeza.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_A dos días de la boda..._

Draco despertó muy de madrugada, sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo dolía horrores. Se removió incómodo en la cama, estirando su cuerpo todo lo que este mismo le permitiera, de pronto sintió un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura. Por instinto se quedó quieto, evitando despertar a la persona que lo abrazaba.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron apresuradamente a su mente en el momento en que sintió la cálida presencia rozando su cuerpo desnudo.

Harry había llegado a su habitación sin llamar. Él desde la cama miró todos sus movimientos, desde que cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y se acercó a él dando pasos grandes y firmes. Se sentó a su lado y puso el dorso de la mano en su frente para verificar si aún tenía fiebre.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó en voz muy baja.

Draco asintió y sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó hasta sus labios para besarlos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron por unos segundos en un beso casto, un beso amoroso y dulce.

Al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus sonrisas no se borraron hasta que los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron.

― ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja, amor mío? ―cuestionó Harry pasando sus dedos por la suave piel de su mejilla.

― ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ―Harry iba a responder, pero continuó hablando―. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, de sentirte cerca, tú has venido y me has besado, ahora me acaricias y yo me siento el ser más afortunado sobre la tierra, pero... ―se detuvo a tomar aire― en unos cuantos días seré la pareja de tu padre.

Harry apretó fuerte la mandíbula y detuvo las caricas. Se levantó de la cama enfadado. Quería gritar, romper todo a su paso, huir...

― Vámonos de aquí ―Draco parpadeó varias veces seguidas―. Vámonos lejos, tú y yo, formaremos una familia, en otro lugar, donde no nos conozcan.

― No puedo ―respondió en un susurro.

Harry se acercó nuevamente, sentándose a su lado como cuando llegó.

― ¿Por qué?

Draco comenzó a llorar.

― Hay algo que no sabes... que nadie sabe, pero...

― Habla ―animó el azabache.

― Mi familia está en la ruina. Debo casarme, no puedo permitir que mis tíos queden desamparados.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con tu herencia? Tengo entendido que tu padre, Lucius Malfoy, era una persona con muchísimo dinero y Sirius dice que la familia de tu madre también.

Draco torció la boca y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

― Tía Bella dice que mis padres no dejaron nada, me han estado manteniendo con la herencia de los Lestrange.

Fue como si cada pieza de un rompecabezas comenzara a encajar, sin embargo, nada le constaba en esos momentos así que no dijo nada, pero miró a Draco con una profunda tristeza.

― Cásate conmigo ―pidió de nuevo.

― No puedo, no debo hacerles esto, ellos me han cuidado siempre.

Harry se levantó y tomó la capa que había dejado en el suelo cuando llegó. Estaba dispuesto a irse de no ser porque las palabras de Draco lo detuvieron.

― No te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche.

De espaldas como estaba, Draco no pudo ver su expresión, pero se imaginaba que en ese momento Harry estaba viviendo un dilema. Sabía que era injusto hacerle algo así, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo, darle algo que solo Harry merecía.

Por fin el moreno dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo.

― Ven aquí, duerme conmigo.

Extendió los brazos en una invitación y Harry se dejó caer sobre él.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Draco sonrió.

― Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida ―dijo con voz firme―. Quiero que tú seas el primero en mi vida.

Por un momento James pasó por su mente, por un momento pensó en los problemas en los que se metería Draco por algo como esto, pero un beso fue el responsable de nublar su mente y permitirse guiar únicamente por el deseo.

Besó a Draco, se desvistieron, hicieron el amor y se amaron en medio de la oscuridad. Siendo solo él y el doncel. Olvidándose de todo lo demás.

El rostro de Draco se tornó rojo al recordar cada uno de esos momentos tan íntimos. Las manos de Harry repasando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los besos, las palabras de amor susurradas, el momento de entrega. Todo fue maravilloso.

― Harry ―llamó, aunque sentía mucha vergüenza, el aludido se removió y afianzó el agarre sobre su cuerpo―. Harry ―llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

Harry le respondió con un beso en el hombro.

― Tienes que irte, antes de que todos despierten.

Parece que esa afirmación terminó de despertarlo, pues su cuerpo se tensó y se removió para mirar a los ojos a su amado.

Draco no dijo nada, permaneció mirándolo también hasta que Harry se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta sus ropas y luego regresó. Sentándose a su lado.

Tomó la delicada mano de Draco y deslizó un fino anillo de oro, con una gema verde en su dedo.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo.

― Yo no puedo...

— Era de mamá, me lo entregó en su lecho de muerte. Ella me dijo que se lo entregara a la persona que amara, únicamente a la persona con quien deseara pasar el resto de mi vida.

Draco dejó escapar varias lágrimas, empañando sus mejillas.

― No llores amor mío ―dijo secando sus lágrimas con los dedos.

― Yo no puedo aceptarlo ―quiso quitárselo y devolverlo―. Esto debes entregárselo a tu futura pareja.

― ¿Acaso no has escuchado? ―dijo riendo―. Tú eres de quien me he enamorado, tú eres con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Y aun si te casas con mi padre seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida.

Se abrazaron por algunos minutos. No querían separarse, pero tenía que ser así.

― Mandaré a alguien de confianza para que limpie tu habitación ―dijo antes de salir de la alcoba.

Draco frunció el ceño. Y no entendió porque le había dicho eso hasta que vio sus sábanas manchadas de sangre.

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué he hecho!", pensó avergonzado.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_Un día antes de la boda..._

Harry entró al despacho de su padre.

― Hay que hablar.

James y Sirius se miraron entre sí.

― Entonces habla ―respondió James.

― No puedes casarte. Los Lestrange te quieren poner una trampa. Han robado la herencia de Draco y ahora quieren obligarlo a casarse contigo para obtener tu fortuna.

James ni siquiera se inmutó ante las palabras de su hijo.

― ¡Padre, te estoy diciendo que...! ¿¡Tú ya lo sabías!?

― Antes de aceptar el matrimonio me puse a investigar un poco sobre los Malfoy y los Lestrange. Hijo, me sorprendes, creí que me conocías mejor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuerte la mandíbula antes de responder:

― Si, yo también creí conocerte.

Dio media vuelta y salió del despacho sintiéndose estúpido por haber creído que su padre no estaba al tanto de los planes de los Lestrange. Se sintió herido por eso, pero aún más por el hecho de saber que a pesar de todo su padre mismo obligaría a Draco a hacer algo que no quería.

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerle esto a tu hijo? ―dijo Sirius una vez Harry salió.

― ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres? ―inquirió mostrándose confundido.

― Sabes a que me refiero ―respondió en tono acusatorio.

― Draco es un bello doncel, sin duda sería una estupidez dejar ir a alguien como él.

Sirius se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo bebió de un solo trago.

― Sabes lo que sucederá después, ¿cierto?

Si, lo sabía, así que no respondió la pregunta.

― Bien, creo que tal vez no es demasiado el precio. Perder a un hijo por un doncel.

― Tendré más hijos―-usó un tono tajante para que Sirius diera por terminada la conversación.

Y así lo hizo, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en su ahijado y ese pequeño doncel, quien recientemente había descubierto, era su sobrino lejano.

Mas tarde durante la hora del almuerzo y mientras discutían los detalles de la boda Bellatrix importunó con un comentario.

― Ese anillo que le ha regalado a mi sobrino es sin duda digno de él.

James entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

― ¿Anillo? ―dijo confundido, pues el anillo que pensaba darle al doncel aún permanecía guardado en un cajón de su escritorio.

― Si, el de oro con una esmeralda.

Sirius pidió que le llevaran un vaso de whisky y tal como el anterior lo bebió de golpe.

― Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Es una bella joya sin duda.

― Y de mucho valor ―agregó la mujer entusiasmada.

Harry permanecía impasible engullendo su comida sin mostrarse afectado.

Ron y Neville cruzaron miradas, semi-indiscretas.

― Claro, mucho valor sentimental ―agregó Sirius mirando penetrantemente a Harry, aunque este en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada.

Afortunadamente Draco no había bajado, pues le recomendaron mantener reposo, de lo contrario no imaginaba el nivel de tensión que se estaría viviendo en la mesa.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―cuestionó Bellatrix mirando a James con una enorme sonrisa.

― Es una preciada reliquia de los Potter ―respondió James esta vez mirando a su hijo fijamente.

Harry solo afirmó constatando efectivamente era una joya que por generaciones había pasado de esposa en esposa de cada uno de los Potter.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_El día de la boda..._

La noche anterior, después del incomodísimo almuerzo y la agonizante cena. Harry había corrido a la habitación de Draco.

A grandes rasgos le explicó lo que había ocurrido durante el almuerzo, a lo que Draco entró en pánico.

Pero no había podido evitar que su tía viera la joya, pues momentos antes de ser sorprendido él había estado contemplando con mucha felicidad como lucía aquel anillo en su dedo.

Cuando su tía irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar, llevó la mano a la espalda, pero ya era muy tarde. Bella vio ese movimiento y comenzó a cuestionarlo hasta que no le quedó de otra más que mostrarlo.

Afortunadamente la mujer había hecho sus conjeturas sola y creyó que fue James y no Harry el que le había entregado el anillo.

Sin embargo, eso había revelado mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban.

― Draco ―pronunció Harry después de terminar su anécdota―, no me quedaré a la boda. Esta noche partiré hacia Polonia ―los ojos del doncel se nublaron de tristeza―. Ven conmigo.

Draco no respondió. Incluso desvió la mirada, pues no quería responder a esa petición, porque sabía que el corazón le traicionaría.

― Estaré esperando a las afueras de la mansión hasta antes de que la noche termine. Si a la primera luz del sol no has aparecido, sabré que lo nuestro está destinado a jamás ser.

Y sin agregar más salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la de su padre. Aun dudaba si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, sin embargo, él también tenía derecho a buscar su felicidad.

Esta vez no irrumpió como solía hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta y en unos cuantos segundos su padre abrió. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo, más después comprendió lo que su hijo estaba haciendo allí a tan altas horas de la noche. Lo hizo pasar.

― Sin rodeos. Me voy esta noche y pienso llevarme a Draco.

James entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Él ha aceptado? ―cuestionó con una voz profundamente aguda. Se sentía demasiado traicionado. Pero ya Sirius se lo había advertido y aun así hizo caso omiso.

― No, de hecho, él se negó.

James pareció relajarse ante la respuesta.

― No pelearé por él ―afirmó James―, pero tampoco pretendo dejarle libre. Si se va contigo será por su propia decisión.

Harry asintió y comenzó su camino hacia afuera. James lo detuvo con sus palabras.

― Una vez des un paso fuera de esta mansión llevándote a mi doncel no tendrás más noticias mías.

Harry volvió a asentir y salió sin mirar a su padre.

Estuvo por varias horas en medio del frio bosque y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y marcharse para siempre de allí, Draco apareció.

Sonrió como un idiota.

Se acercó a su amado y lo envolvió en un corto abrazo. Lo subió al caballo y él mismo lo montó, quedando detrás del rubio.

― Estoy muy feliz ―susurró antes de dar galope a su caballo.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Bella salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Caminó dando pisotones por todo el corredor hasta que llegó hasta la habitación que Hermione estaba arreglando.

― ¿Dónde está? ―la tomó fuertemente de su cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás.

― ¿De que...?

― Niña tonta, esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿Dónde está Draco?

― No lo sé señora.

Y si, ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Muy de madrugada, el señorito Draco se había despedido de ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo.

― No te preocupes Hermione, estarás bien. El amigo de Harry, el joven Ron, se encargará de que nada malo te suceda.

― ¿Y usted? ―preguntó llorando.

― Yo estaré muy bien.

Luego había marchado en medio de la oscuridad y poco después escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las pisadas de un caballo. Que poco a poco iba alejándose.


	3. Epílogo

Harry paró en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Glasgow.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Tengo un conocido —solo respondió y lo guio hasta la pequeña capilla instalada en los límites del lugar.

Hagrid, el pastor del pueblo apareció. Saludó a Harry con un efusivo abrazo y dirigió un asentimiento cortés al doncel.

— Él es Draco Malfoy, mi prometido, hemos venido a que nos de su bendición.

El hombre los felicitó exclamando con fuerza "¡En hora buena!", golpes en la espalda de Harry, muchas reverencias al doncel y luego los arrastró hacia dentro de la capilla.

Draco se dirigía directo al altar cuando fue detenido por Harry.

— Antes... —susurró el pelinegro y le entregó un paquete.

Draco lo miró confundido.

— Hagrid, ¿Habrá aquí un lugar donde Draco pueda cambiarse?

El hombre sonrió y le señaló una puerta.

Draco actuó por inercia aun intentando adivinar qué es lo que su futuro marido estaba planeando.

Minutos después, el rubio salía de aquella habitación usando un traje para donceles blanco.

Sonrió a Harry, un hermoso detalle. Pues era una tradición que la novia usara vestimenta blanca como muestra de su pureza.

Harry se acercó y le colocó una corona de flores silvestres que aumentaron su belleza.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

En el altar ambos se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos.

Hagrid comenzó con la ceremonia.

Ninguno podía dejar de mirarse ni sonreírse. Las manos de Harry eran cálidas, mientras que las de Draco estaban heladas. Ambos pensaban que se complementaban de manera perfecta.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó las palabras del pastor, solamente se concentraron en sus sentimientos de anhelo, amor, cariño y en los sueños que tenían para su futuro.

—... ya pueden abrazarse... o besarse —Hagrid carraspeó—, también eso.

Sonrió contento por el joven Harry, se le notaba tan feliz que era difícil no contagiarse de tal alegría.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? —cuestionó el doncel después de varios minutos.

— Ron preparó un carruaje para nosotros. Lo usaremos para viajar hasta el puerto de Edimburgo, allí tomaremos un barco que nos lleve a Alemania, donde haremos el resto de nuestro viaje en carruaje.

— ¿Entonces si iremos a Polonia? —sus ojos grises brillaban con cierta alegría y curiosidad.

— Por supuesto. Tengo una casa, dinero suficiente para que nos instalemos y muchísimas ganas de compartir todo eso contigo —Draco le sonrió y sin importarle que Hagrid los viera besó a su ahora esposo en los labios, Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

— Te amo —dijo sin poder reprimirse, y esta vez fue el moreno quien inició un nuevo beso, mucho más profundo.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

_Cinco años después..._

— ¿Así que aún no me ha perdonado? —cuestionó Harry mientras miraba a sus dos hijos jugando en el jardín.

— No es que no te haya perdonado — comenzó a explicar Sirius—, lo que pasa es que es muy orgulloso, ya lo conoces, quiere que tú des el primer paso.

Harry resopló.

— ¡Niños vengan acá! —exclamó al ver que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer—. ¡Pronto comenzará a llover y si se enferman mamá se enojará mucho conmigo!

— Tus hijos son tan obedientes —mencionó Sirius con sarcasmo.

— Que quieres que te diga. Solo obedecen a Draco, conmigo son más inquietos.

Los niños seguían corriendo por el césped sin prestar la más mínima atención a su padre.

— Ven Sirius, ayúdame con el rubio.

Harry se acercó a los pequeños y levantó a uno fácilmente. Lo colocó sobre uno de sus hombros. 

Sirius gruñó, y miro a Harry de una manera significativa, como diciendo "¿por qué crees que yo no tengo hijos?", Potter solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Papá, bájame —rezongó el pequeño que llevaba al hombro mientras Sirius intentaba atrapar al rubio, quien corría y se burlaba de su pobre tío.

— ¡Niños, es hora de entrar a la casa! —se escuchó fuerte y claro, la voz de Draco los puso alerta.

El pequeño rubio se paralizó y fue el momento en que Sirius lo atrapó.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa donde Draco ya los esperaba con la merienda servida.

No platicaron más del asunto. Era cierto que James extrañaba a su único hijo, pero también esperaba que Harry tomara la iniciativa y le pidieron perdón por haberle robado a su prometido, cosa que por ahora no ocurriría pues no estaba dispuesto a ir hasta Escocia e intentar convencer a su padre de que había sido enteramente su culpa.

Por otro lado, aunque nunca lo había platicado con su pareja, tenía muy presente la incomodidad que podría llegar a sentir Draco al estar cerca del hombre al que sus tíos lo habían prometido. El rubio en ocasiones, cuando se mencionaba el nombre de James, se ponía serio y se alejaba discretamente. Harry había fingido no darse cuenta, pero lo tenía muy presente.  
  
Al ver a su familia en la mesa, unida, conviviendo con alegría, supo que por el momento no haría nada al respecto, permanecería así con los suyos, con las personas que amaba, ya luego pensaría en su padre.

Miró a Draco y le sonrió, su pareja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente así quería permanecer, al lado de su amado rubio y sus dos pequeños diablillos.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Y para los que se preguntaban por los tíos de Draco. Bueno, ellos al enterarse de la fuga de su sobrino, huyeron de la mansión Potter y no se volvió a saber nada de ellos.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
